Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) technology includes a form of data communication that involves one or more entities, or devices, that do not necessarily require human interaction or intervention in the process of communication. The M2M communication may enable different types of services that are valuable to an end user. For example, M2M communication services may include smart metering, healthcare monitoring (e.g., patient monitoring), remote security sensing, smart grid, weather monitoring, etc. M2M architecture may include a variety of elements such as M2M devices (e.g., a sensor, an actuator), M2M area network, M2M communication network, and/or an M2M application service server. Typically, M2M applications may be configured or developed based on M2M platforms, which may be used to provide a variety of M2M application services based on the collected device data.